narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:YunaHatake
Hallo, dies ist die Diskussionsseite von YunaHatake. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht nach dem Piep. *Piiiep* Wenn du willst, kann ich sie jetzt weiterschreiben :D Wenn sie dir gefällt kannst du gerne dein Feedback auf meiner Diskussionsseite abgeben :D Wäre echt nett ;P Ich hatte nur in letzter Zeit ein wenig mehr zu tun und hatte auch keine Ideen :D LipiNoBakuha 13:59, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) hi yuna... hab gesehen, dass dein name in kana der von LipiNoBakuha ist ^^ Für yuna hatake wäre es so: hatake - はたけ. und bei yuna gibts zwei varianten, entweder in katakana-schrift, so wie kakashis vorname - ユナ (yuna) oder in hiragana-schrift - ゆな (yuna). gruß Johnny/ジョニー 23:01, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :gern geschehen ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 01:33, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Auch wenn du bei DAJ gefragt hast, ob Moegi auf der Seite sein muss; das geht ganz leicht nachzuprüfen. Du gehst einfach auf die Versionen und überprüft bevor jemand der Seite umgepfuscht hat. Allerdings, wenn du alles komplett rückgängig gemacht hast, dann war sie schon vorher da.^^ ..waren ja im übrigen eine menge veränderungen gestern, allerdings zeigt keine etwas neus an, also war sie schon dabei. Sum2k3 10:24, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- Also laut der Versionsgeschichte hat ein User die Moegi Mitter November eingefügt, also ist die definitiv nicht von dem "Verunstalter". Wahrscheinlich hat der einfach vergessen sie zu verlinken, ich hab mich jetzt aber drum gekümmert.--DasallmächtigeJ 11:56, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- da der code bei profilboxen ein wenig geändert wurde war bei dir ein Ninja-ID fehler drin. ich hab es korrigiert. johnny/ジョニー 14:49, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) gern gerngeschehen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif . Sieht gut aus [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) danke, dass du meine Benutzerseite wiederhergestellt hast =D. Ich hab diesem Benutzer nur gesagt, dass er kein Artikel für Fanmades erstellen darf.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:57, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Final Fantasy 10/10-2 Final Fantasy 10 Aha hab ichs doch gewusst, ich war mir erst nicht sicher jetzt schon... bist auff FF fan oder?wegen yuna-Shikamaru- 17:42, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Sorry ich vergess immer die Signatur Ja ich hab FF9 und FF10 durch, FF10/2 und Crisis Core für psp hab ich angezockt. FF 10 war mein Lieblingsspiel, also weil ich auch kingdom hearts zcoke, aber Final Fantasy ist auch cool. Hi Yuna da du gut in Rechtschreibung bist habe ich ne Frage:schreibt man Zahlwörter von 0 bis 9 richtig aus oder wie im Beispiel 3-schwänzigen Bijuu was meinst du? mfg Pain88 - Dissi 17:12, 16.Feb. 2011 Hi leider habe ich auch keine anderen infos - bei mir im wörterbuch werden zahlwörter bis neun als wörter dargestellt.Da ich mir jetzt auch nicht sicher bin lass ich erst einmal so wie es ist. mfg Pain88 - Dissi 17:38, 16.Feb. 2011 Hey falls du mal etwas zum bearbeiten suchst geh doch mal auf Spezialseiten seit längeren unbearbeitete Seiten mach ich so gelegentlich da findet man auch immer mal etwas :-) mfg Pain88 - Dissi 17:56, 16.Feb. 2011 Deine Stimme Hi, mal wieder :) mich kennste ja noch, oder? (Wenn nicht, ich bins, -Shikamaru) Sag mal du weißt nicht zufällig ob das Naruto Wiki diesen Monat am Projekt des Monats teilnimmt, oder? Wenn nicht, wollte ich dich gerne fragen, ob du nicht deine Stimme für das Tron Wiki gibst. Musste nicht, wäre aber echt toll, denn wir haben uns vorgenommen, mindestens 18 oder 19 Leute zusammenzubekommen. Gruß, Justin 17:30, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- bitte verwende die von dir hochgeladenen bilder i-wo, z.B deine benutzerseite. ansonsten werden sie ohne verwendung gelöscht. gruß, [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:29, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- ja richtig, keine texte von der anderen wiki. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:54, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey Yuna :) der unbekannte User hat den Text vom RTL2 Pressetext übernommen. Ist das gleiche wie gestern gewesen. Scheint ein und der selbe Schlauberger gewesen zu sein. gruetzi [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 17:32, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Privates Hii Yuna in welchem Dialekt schreibst du eigentlich?? *neugierig* lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 17:48, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hey danke für deine schnelle antwort. war mir bei dir nicht sicher wegen dem dialekt. echt klaaassee lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 18:56, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi Yuna, kannst in narutochat kommen. Bin da. LG Avatar Star (Diskussion) 15:18, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hi Yuna, ich würde gerne weiter mit dir befreundet bleiben und auch weiter mit dir chatten wollen. Bitte melde dich bei mir. LG Avatar Star 217.247.157.82 17:23, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC)217.247.157.82 17:22, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hi Yuna, kannst in den chat kommen, bin da. LG Avatar Star Ok, bis zum nächsten Mal. :) Avatar Star (Diskussion) 21:15, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hi, möchte gerne mal wieder mit dir chatten. bis dann. LG Avatar Star (Diskussion) 19:01, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) hübsches, neues bild hast du da. sieht sehr lässig aus *-* Gefällt mir gruß dein Avatar Star (Diskussion) 22:25, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ---- MS: habs korrigiert, danke für den hinweis. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:43, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Vielen Dank für den Link. Ich muss dann nur sehen wohin ich es schreibe bzw. unter welchem Namen ich das laufen lasse. Aber vielen lieben Dank! :-) Shinobi-Girl 21:33, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- hey, ich habe vorhin gesehen, das du meine episodenbeiträge ( filler) bearbeitet hast und wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann untersuchst und berichtigst du, wenn es sein muss, die rechtschreibfehler anderer. ich bin noch recht neu hier und wollte einfach mal fragen, ob in meinen beiträgen (mission auf vier pfoten, ein nieser mit folgen, gen jutsu für anfänger- teil 2, begegnung zwerier schüler und shikamaru, der große tatkiker, der versiegelte geist, irukas prüfung, nejis abenteuer, eine innige verbindung, eine tierische mission und die vermächtnis des vierten hokage(1+2) sehr viele schreibfehler aufgetreten sind ^^ wenn ja, könntest du mir dann vielleicht bescheid sagen, damit ich in Zukunft darauf achten und somit fehler verhindern kann. würde mich über eine antwort sehr freuen. p.s. hey :D --Shizuee 03:08, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- na dann bin ich ja erleichtert und danke dann nochmal für deine hilfe ^^ ich scheck das hier zwar noch nicht alles, aber zum glück kann man sich ja auf andere verlassen. hoffe irgendwann mal noch was von dir zu hören --Shizuee 15:22, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Testseite Wenn du rechtschreibfehler siehst darfst du sie ruhig verbessern (rechtschreibung ist leider nicht so meine stärke), aber wenn du etwas verändern willst, anders formulieren oder neue infos dazuschreiben, bitte mich zuerst fragen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 18:25, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Warum löscht du die beabeitung von Tsukuyomi von mir?? Sasuke benutzt es um danzou die vorstellung zu geben das er noch mehr augen hat als in der realität also benutzt er tsukuyomi weil es das einziege gen jutsu ist was raum oder ZEIT konrollieren kann. MFG ReyHardy was sollte er denn sonst einsetzen?? ja ich habs gelesen aber trotzdem welches gen jutsu sollte es sonst sein außedem steht da nur was mit killerbee und nicht mit danzou ok machen wirs so kein ding mal gucken was bei meiner diskussion heraus kommt also man hört später von einander Sprachlinks Hey Yuna :) der unbekannte Benutzer hat Sprachlinks zum Brasil-Portugisischen Naruto Wiki eingefügt. Das müsste OK so sein. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 20:36, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Hab ich gern gemacht!! :) Die Einfügung des Inter-Language Link ist ja OK so aber er hat ja auch am Artikel die Absätze verändert. Deshalb hab ich es bei einem Artikel auch rückgängig gemacht. Hab dann nur den Sprachlink dazu gefügt lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 20:47, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Sasuke stimmt, ich habs geändert [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 15:37, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Danke Danke das du mir die tabelle gemacht hast ReyHardy 20:26, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) *Hey ich hab mal ne Frage weißt du wie man die farbe der schrift und die farbe im hintergrund in seiner profilbox ändern kann?? ReyHardy 16:43, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC) *danke fürs herüber schauen und danke fürs Lob Liebe GrüßeReyHardy 15:02, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ---- dieses ' ' biwirkt, dass alles was darunter steht in einem neuen absatz auf der ganzen breite der seite beginnt. d.h. wenn du z.B eine profilbox auf der seite hast und du z.B den abschnitt "quellen" einfügst, wird dieser ja ohne "clear:both" nicht unten sein. mit "clear:both"-befehl aber wird dieser abschnitt immer nach unten versetzt. es gibt auch wenn man einen neuen abschnitt oder text anfagen möchte, der links unter z.B einem bild anfangen soll. für beide beispiele schau dir z.B Jigokudzuki: Yonhon Nukite an... der abschnitt "verschiedenes" befindet sich dank "clear:left" dort unter dem bild, aber nicht unter der jutsu-box. und "quellen" befindet sich dank "clear:both"-befehl auch unter der jutsu-box, so wie es sich gehört. das alles ist genau sichtbar und verständlich beim "monobook"-layout, in dem dieses wiki aufgebaut wurde. der "wikias neuer look" zerstört in vielerlei hinsicht das aussehen und proportionen. es ist daher für alle dringend empfohlen auf "monobook"-layout umzustellen, denn nur damit sieht das wiki so aus wie es aussehen soll und ursprünglich ausgesehen hat. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:41, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) in der einen Folge benutzt sie die TemariKankuroGaara In 'ner Folge benutzt sie Schattendoppelgänger TemariKankuroGaara 19:45, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Warum muss ich umbedingt fragen wen ich was verändern wil das ist doch öffentlich?? muss man jetzt immer fragen wen man was verändert und dan lass es einfach wenn ich schon gemacht hab??? des ist jetzt net bösse gemeint Bitte nehm mir des nicht krum denn ich will jetzt nicht gleich einen streit anfagen Kira.hanke 18:05, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ok aber da staht iwie nich, dass das deine seite ist dess ist dich die erste folge von Naruto shippuuden worüber wir reden oder nicht Kira.hanke 20:04, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ja da gabs wohl ein misverständniss und des wegen deiner seite ich wolt mir nur mall den Code anschauen weil deine seite so cool ist und bei mir gibs vast nochnichts und hab ich da wirklich dan was ausversehen geändert bei deiner seite wen ja sorry Kira.hanke 20:15, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ok Kira.hanke 20:19, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Gestern hat jemand einfach kilerbee geändert das war nicht ich er macht einfach scheiss er schreibt das er ein arsch ist das er blöd ist was wollen wir dagegen machen ?? und bei Suigetsu ersetzt jemand einfach seinen namen durch irgend was das hasse ich. Lg Hi4uz3en 10:56, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ja stimmt schonn =) kannst du eine Mission erfinden in Narutofantasy wiki wo der hokage gegen Nio kämpft weil es wäre cool. und es wäre ein neuer abschnitt in einem kapitel,ich bin eben nicht so gut im schreiben also könntest du das machen bitte. Ganz lieben grusss Hi4uz3en 11:12, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi hast du lusst mit deinen Infos über Naruto einer anderen Wikia zu helfen wen ja das währe seh sehr schön hir ist der likn zu dieser Wikia: http://de.animecouples.wikia.com/wiki/Anime_Couples_Wiki Kira.hanke 17:23, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ist schon ok ich wollte nur Fragen aber wens dir zuviel ist, ist das schon ok Kira.hanke 14:56, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) neidisch ~~Ultimativer Naruto fan Nr. 1 Sperren Hey Yuna das ist mir auch schon öfters passiert. Zum Glück kann man das bei sich rückgängig machen.[[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 00:01, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Das Das überhaupt geht ist schon schwachsinnig genug, aber das man sich dann auch noch allen Ernstes selbst entsperren kann ist echt die Krönung =D. Obwohl ich die ersten zwei Minuten echt Panik hatte warten zu müssen bis das jemandem auffällt =P.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 00:11, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ne frage wie kriegt man das hin das man so ne dar stehlung wie du hast? ich möchte auch gern wie einne person ausm wiki dargestelt werden bitte schnell um antwort LGTheOromasterlive14 19:32, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ich meine die person beschreibung alter größe ahigkeiten und waffen,geschlecht so wie du das gemacht hast. wenn du weist was ichmeine kannst du das bitte bei mir machen? LGTheOromasterlive14 11:48, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) diesen vorlage steckbrief könnte den mir jemand bitte einsätzen?TheOromasterlive14 12:36, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : ich war gerade online und habe TheOromasterlive14 geholfen, nicht das du dich wunderst^^ [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:49, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Benutzer Seite Hallo YunaHatake, ich habbe schon mit Johnny dem Admin geredet, und er sagte mir ich soll keinen Fanmade Artikel erstellen, jedoch darf ich meine Benutzerseite so gestallten wie ich will (was ich getan habe). Aus Johnny´s sicht war dies ok. lg Rikudo Sennin RE:Geburtstag Daaanke :) Werds auch net mit dem feiern übertreibe. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 13:57, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi du du hast mir meine seite echt gut gemacht ^^ aber iwe bekomme ich die schrift rot und den weißen kasten kasten weg der muss auch noch schwarz vlt bisste so nett ^^ Danke^^ Juid DANKE das du mir beim Forum geholfen hast ^^ ---- Danke XD [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 18:10, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey :) Die Episode Kriegsbeginn ist am 10 Mai in Japan ausgestrahlt worden. Wenn du willst kannst du die Seite zum Bearbeiten anlegen. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:11, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) ---- "Herr, lass Hirn regnen." LOL xDD ...hab mich weggeschmissen =D [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:19, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) RE:Sidebar Wäre nur im Monobook sichtbar. Die unangemeldeten haben eh alle den neuen Skin von Wikia. War auch nur weil es hier und in anderen Wikias vor kurzem Probleme beim Seiten erstellen gab. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:20, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ---- es könnte ein bürokrat-admin/global-admin gewesen sein. nur die haben auch auf andere seiten der community zugriff, eigentlich. was er hier mit seiner änderung wollte... KP :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:11, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Forum könntest du bitte hier deine Meinung schreiben danke [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 11:05, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild Nein.^^ Das bild handelt von dem kleinen Mädchen namens Tami das von Sakura vor dem Tausendfüssler gerettet würde. Ich hab hier nach einfach mal gesucht und gesehen das sie noch nicht hier drin ist. Deswegen hab ich kurz den Artikel erstellt.Wär nett wenn du kurz nach Rechtschreibfehler oder so guckst, danke im voraus.Axels Herzloser 14:36, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Fantasy Die beiden sind auf Kazumas Seite. Ich bin der Überzeugung, weil sie im Onepiecefantasywiki Admins sind, glauben sie sie könnten das Im narutofantasy auch machen und halten sich deswegen für die chefs. Ich werd versuchen sie in zaum zu halten, aber ichgarantiere für nichts und notfalls werde ich auch Masnahmen ergreifen. NewSaru21 (Diskussion) 18:34, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Darauf bin ich auch gespannt Yuna, mal schauen was da noch auf und zu kommt. NewSaru21 (Diskussion) 18:44, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) AdM hi yuna, ich hätte da eine anfrage... würdest du meinen platz beim gremium des AdMs annehmen? werde in zukunft weniger zeit haben, also wäre schön wenn es mit AdM geklärt wäre. sag bescheid. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:27, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :ne, ist schon in ordnung. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:29, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hey Yuna, ich wollte mal fragen, warum du mein Beitrag im Artike Itachi Uchiha wieder entfernt hast. Gab es daran etwas auszusetzen? link=Benutzer:The Kuchiki (Diskussion) 11:49, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Die zusammengrfügten Wörter nich? Das Problem, dass soetwas von allein passiert, hab ich auch im Bleachwiki immer dann, wenn ich irgendwas mit der Grafik-Ansicht editiere...Woran es liegt, weiß ich leider nicht^^ Ich werd mal genauer drauf achten. link=Benutzer:The Kuchiki (Diskussion) 12:46, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ---- danke =) [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 09:22, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Frage Würde mich nicht stören, habe ich auch "geklaut" :D!-- [[Benutzer:PSPMAN(Germannaruto)|'PSP']][ ] 13:11, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) gott! das ist ja unheimlich, auf deine benutzerseite zu kommen. :) hab mich bei dem auge fast erschreckt. gut dass ich es schon jetzt gesehen habe und nicht erst nachts. xDD [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:13, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :=DD ;) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin]B(Dissi) 16:02, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ---- es hängt davon ab, wie es auf jap. geschrieben ist, also was für ein begriff. wenn "誕生 - geburt, ursprung, entstehung" dann "Tanjou", ja. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 21:14, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :immer gerne. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 21:17, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Nachträglich wünsche ich dir alles Gute zum Birthday. Leider war ich gestern net mehr on gewesen. Sonst hättest einen Kuchen oder einen Teller Ramen bekommen. Ich hoffe das du einen schönen Tag hattest mit ganz viieellen Geschenken :) lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:23, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) im feb. gehts ja schlag auf schlag mit den geburtstagskindern^^...happy b-day und alles gute ;-) [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk2Me) 13:13, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ハッピー･バースデー! (happy birthday) auch von mir. =) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:03, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) alles gute auch von mir^^ [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 16:28, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ---- hi, ich misch mich einfach mal in die Sache ein^^. Aus (relativ) sicherer Quelle weiß ich, dass das "-gan" Auge bedeutet! Gruß Sin007(Kontakt) 14:01, 15. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ;Happy Birthday 2014 Ähmm *g* ich hatte mich doch im Datum geirrt gehabt. Seit ich bei Twitter herumgeistere sind solche Painlichkeiten bei mir schon fast Normal. :) Also Jetzt aber: Happy Birthday 2014. :) Diesmal bin ich wirklich die erste jiiipp ^^. Ich wünsch dir auch alles Gute zu deinem Burzeltag. Wieder ein Jahr älter und immer noch auf der Suche nach der Weisheit. Lass dich beschenken und feiere mal schön und hoffentlich bleibt Naruto uns noch lange erhalten. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 04:04, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bestienauge ja, 眼 heißt u.a. auge. am einfachsten wäre es aber ganz simpel "Juugan" - (獣眼). weil "juurui" doch etwas ein wenig anderes ist. natürlich bin ich mir bei der lesung des ersten kanji in diesem fall nicht 100%-ig sicher, aber es müsste eigentlich "juu" sein. glaube weniger, dass es "kemonogan" sein würde. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 15:28, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) --- danke ans erinnern^^ Ich wollte die Seite eigentlich löschen, habs aber vergessen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 17:51, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) ---- meinst du in verschiedenen artikeln? nein, sowas nicht. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:16, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :wer macht denn probleme? soll jmd gesperrt werden? Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:19, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::ow! 430 artikel - das ist hart. aber wie gesagt, von so einer funktion habe ich nicht gehört. wäre natürlich hilfreich sowas. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:28, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::hm, okay. falls sich diesbezüglich was neues ergeben sollte, sag bescheid. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:34, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Artikel löschen ---- Warum löscht du meine Seite Andy yakushi erkläre mir was ich falsch gemacht hab? Der Char Kaguya Ootsutsuki kam heute im Kapitel vor. Wo liegt das Problem? :D[[Benutzer:Hi4uz3en|'Hiruヅ']](Dissi) ^^* 15:50, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ou...irgendwie, wird das bei mir ned angezeigt, wie die verdammten Bilder...ups ups xD[[Benutzer:Hi4uz3en|'Hiruヅ']](Dissi) ^^* 15:58, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Suigetsu Hoozuki‎‎ Blick da gerade nicht durch.. was hat der nicht anemeldete Benutzer da gemacht? sollte ich ihn sperren? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 16:41, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) RE:Danke Ja Dank dir auch. :) Wieder ein Jahr rum. Hab so ein bisschen im kleinen Kreis gefeiert. Du bist ja auch bald fällig. ^^ lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:09, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Was fällt dir ein lass das ich hatte sie gerade fertig bearbeitet und dann stand da gelöscht lass das !!!!!! ---- Danke, dass du das wieder entfernt hast! Erschreckend sowas... [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007シン']](Dissi) 10:38, 25. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ---- Bitte editier keine Dead-Links/Red-Links in die Artikel. Bei Dosu Kinuta hattest du meinen Edit (In dem ich die Red-Links weggemacht hatte) auch zurückgesetzt, doch Johnny182 hat die Red-Links wieder entfernt ... und da der Admin ist, scheint es eine Richtigkeit zuhaben, die Dead-Links zu entfernen. Gruß--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 18:25, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Wenn dir das so wichtig ist, kannst du doch gern die Seite erstellen, das ist ja kein Problem. Das eig. Problem sind ja die Red-Links und da hast du natürlich recht das ist Wiki-Standard. Jedoch zerstören sie meiner Meinung nach den Lesefluss bzw. den Artikel, wenn sie einfach irgendwo sind und die Seiten wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr erstellt werden. Der springende Punkt ist, dass sie bei Kategorie:Bearbeiten und den Debütkapiteln/-episoden natürlich weiterhin Sinn machen und auch da hin gehören, genau damit man sieht was fehlt. Das Spiel Naruto: Path of the Ninja wurde ja auch im Game-Guide ohne Verlinkung aufgelistet usw.--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 18:36, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Wie gesagt leidet darunter die Optik. Des Weiteren war Kyuubis Strahl schon von mir in der jeweiligen Liste aufgelistet, also das musste man nicht, sondern einfach nur die Verlinkung hinzufügen (Siehe Die Bijuu-Fähigkeiten in der Übersicht/Versionen//Das war vor deinem Edit). Ich verstehe natürlich deinen Punkt, doch ich denke, dass man die Artikel die benötigt werden am besten als Red-Link nur da angeben sollte, wo sie debütieren(und jz. z.B. bei Spielen dann vilt im Gam-Guide), in den Artikeln selbst kann man sie ja fett machen, um für die Editoren hervorzuheben, dass dort Handlungsbedarf besteht ohne den eigentlichen unerfahrenen Nutzer der Seite mit einem Red-Link zu stören.--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 18:59, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ---- red-links werden zwar toleriert, aber am besten den zukünftigen artikel dick unterstreichen. red-links sind vor allem okay, wenn man kurz darauf eh die entsprechende seite erstellt und schonmal vorsorgt. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:20, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :wie gesagt, an sich ist es nicht so wichtig, ob nun red-link oder erstmal ohne verlinkung, wenn der artiel noch nicht exitiert. ein red-link sieht halt nicht so gut aus im artikel, das ist alles. aber kritisch ist es nicht, keine große sache. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 10:04, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) servus, sag mal, findest du die nachricht auf AvatarStars seite auch nicht seeeehr interessant? XD[[Benutzer:Hi4uz3en|'Hiruシン']](Dissi) ^^* 12:20, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ich hab nicht behauptet du warst das...aber...mit deiner aussage...könnte mans noch glauben...dass du es warst... [[Benutzer:Hi4uz3en|'Hiruシン']](Dissi) ^^* 15:21, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Naruto Fantasy Wiki Hi, Yuna :D Ich war grad im Naruto Fantasy Wiki um mein Charakter zu bearbeiten, jedoch hab ich gemerkt das ich gesperrt wurde. Kannst du mir erklären warum? :((( kannst du mich bitte entsperren bitte :(((( Karashi.13 (Diskussion) 14:39, 16. Dez. 2014 (UTC) NarutoFantasyWiki2 thumb|350px|left Hallo Yuna, Dort steht: Du bist nicht berechtigt die Seite zu bearbeiten. Grund: Deine IP-Adresse wurde automatisch gesperrt, da sie von einem anderen Benutzer genutzt wurde, der von Takato Matori gesperrt wurde. Als Grund wurde angegeben: Automatische Sperre, da du eine gemeinsame IP-Adresse mit Naruto Wisser123 benutzt. Grund der Benutzersperre: „Einstellen unsinniger Seiten“. Aber ich doch nicht gemacht. :((( Kannst du nichts machen um meine IP-Adresse zu entsperren? Karashi.13 (Diskussion) 17:04, 16. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Hey, wenn du das siehst, meld dich bei mir, ich muss dich was per Chat fragen. lg [[Benutzer:Hi4uz3en|'Hiruシン']](Dissi) ^^* 09:38, 20. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ---- Entschuldigung, eigentlich versuche ich immer darauf zu achten, ob jemand irgendwo Unsinn hinschreibt (besonders wenn Fremde auf Benutzerseiten unterwegs sind). Hier habe ich das irgendwie nicht mitbekommen. Ein Admin sollte einschreiten. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 10:03, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ---- Hilfe thumb|left|Hier bin ich gesperrt thumb|Und hier nochmals -.- :/ Hey Yuna, Ich brauch deine Hilfe. Ich wollte gerade ins Naruto Fantasy Wiki gehen, doch bin ich wieder irgendwie gesperrt. Ich kann einfach nichts bearbeiten. Könntest du mich bitte wieder entsperren. Wenn du die Bilder größer haben willst Klick einfach rauf. :/ lg Karashi.13 (Diskussion) 14:32, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Mmm... hast wohl recht. Da muss ich halt warten. :/ Eine Frage: Was ist mit dem Wiki los? Fast keiner bearbeitet daran was mehr. Wann willst du oder die anderen mal wieder ins Wiki? :D Karashi.13 (Diskussion) 17:57, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hey Vandalismus-Bekämpferin Schau mal auf die Diskussion von Artikel: Sasuke Uchiha. 84.151.171.204 14:17, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) ---- Hi Yuna, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass du hier dieses mitlaufende Fenster in der Dissi hast, was ich auch mal als ScrollSpoil "umfunktioniert" hatte. Eine Wikia-Mitarbeiterin (?) hat uns vor einiger Zeit darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass so ein Dingens gegen die Nutzungsbedingungen verstößt (siehe hier). Du müsstest es wohl entfernen. Ich find das echt doof, aber wenn die das so sagen... [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']][Admin] (Dissi) 15:26, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC)